thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tail Signals
Tail Signals '''are techniques used by the Pridelanders, and occasionally by the inhabitants of the Pridelands. * They were developed by The Ndona Pride. Signals * '''Tail Held Erect: '''Stop * '''Tail Rippling: Move Forward Slowly-With Care * Tail Flattened: '''Get Down * '''Tail Pointed Sharply: Go That Way * Tail Held Erect and Waving from Side to Side: Stay Behind Me * Tail Kinked over Back: Follow Me Tail Flicks * A sharp flick and an agitated expression usually means the animal is annoyed, irritated, or impatient. * A bristle and a sharp flick of your tail usually means "Get over here now! I'm angry with you!". * If you call out to someone and their back is to you, they can flick their tail to show that they've heard. * Sticking your tail straight up in the air and flicking it sharply down means "Sit!" * A purr of laughter and a flick of a tail means "That was a good joke." * Flicking your tail at someone and making a face means "What is wrong with them?" * A shrug followed by a tail flick: "Oh well." * A normal flick can just be caused in amusement. * A tail flick can also be a way to vent anger or rage. * Sometimes a someone can flick their tail when about to say something funny or sarcastic. * A tail flick can also be executed in an arrogant, conceited, or contemptuous manner. * Anxiety is another feeling that can trigger stiff tail flicks. * Though many tail flicks occur in rash emotions, the tail can also be flicked happily. * A tail flick can mean that the cat is bored. * The tail can be flicked playfully on another animal's muzzle. * A flick executed in the air can change the direction the animal will land. * The need to protect can also be demonstrated by a tail flick. * An animal may flick their tail to prompt something. * The tail can be flicked in a proud manner. * Eagerness can cause tail flicks as well. Other There are several other motions that can be done with the tail. Listed below are some different situations: * Stroking another's spine or shoulder with the tail is a sign of affection or sympathy. Stroking on the cheek has the same meaning. * Lashing their own tail usually happens in times of anger. However, this can also be a sign of excitement. * Wrapping their tail around another shows affection or the need to protect. * When first starting to hunt, it is instinct to swish their tail, but in order to catch prey properly, the tail must be kept still. * Swishing their tail can mean that the animal is very excited and ecstatic. It can also be a sign of commencing an action, or contemplating an important decision. * Lifting their tail up is a form of composure. * Twitching their tail can be a sign that they are skeptical about something. * Crossly whipping their tail is a demonstration of anger. References * Warriors Wikia Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages